User blog:DogDays124/My Time Has Come
Well, guys. I have some bad news... It's about time this has happened. I'm walking away, and I'm leaving EEnE behind. All my life I'm been an EEnE fan from 1999 to 2012 even after it had ended. But I fear that now it is time to move on. I still love EEnE and it will always have a special place in my heart; it will just have to make room for other shows to come now. The main reason why I'm drifting away from EEnE is because now that the show's been over for three years, I'm just watching the same episodes over and over again. It gets boring hearing the same jokes over and over again. I don't know how some people are able to last so long. I know that there is still fanfiction to keep the show alive, but they aren't the same. Unless they are written by Danny Antonucci but that is another story. And I know you guys are going hate me for saying this but just sit the f*** down and listen. Now instead of obsessing over EEnE, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic has taken its place. I love MLP with all my heart and I even think it's better than EEnE but that's my own opinion you don't have to agree with it. But if you guys, some of the people I've come to know on this wiki, act all close minded because of that, were you really my friends to begin with? Yeah, MLP teaches you how to be a great friend in every episode and EEnE only does that occasionally. So I really watch MLP so that I can learn to be the best friend I can be. And I used to think Peach Creek would be the only place a girl like me could be happy. But now I realize Equestria is where I belong. So I could finally experience true friendship. To be able to study with Twilight Sparkle, pick apples with Applejack, fly with Rainbow Dash, party with Pinkie Pie, have Rarity make me her own original dress, and just enjoy Fluttershy's company for just a day would make me truly happy. So, I think now it may be time for me to say goodbye to the EEnE wiki. It's been real. We've had our ups and downs. I may still come to visit on occasion, but really I think I'm done with EEnE. The spark is just gone. And also when most of you people commented on my last blog about MLP, I was kinda hurt at how much hate there was. So yeah. You guys are dicks. So goodbye my friends. Don't forget me. Before I go, I want to apologize. I want to apologize to people like Agent M, Kirkland22, Jspyster, and DrAngryslacks for putting up with me when I was new to this wiki. I realize you should've blocked me back then. I admit that back then I was a real b**** and I f***ed up a lot back when I was new. Yeah, I'm swearing a lot. But it doesn't really matter to me anymore since I'll be coming to check up on things once in a while. :P So yeah, stay cool guys. I'll stay on this wiki for a couple more days to say goodbye and patch things up with people but then I'm gone. So bye guise. Maybe someday we could cross paths? I don't know. Oh my glob, if you guys are gonna hate on MLP on this blog too, then kiss my Bare-Cutie-Mark'd-Flank because I won't miss you then! I don't care if you don't like the show, just don't rub it in my face. If you hate it so much, go to the HUB and complain not on my blog. So if you flame me, you're officially dead to me. I refuse to let you all ruin something sacred to me. Sorry to end on such a bad note! See ya round! Category:Blog posts